


CSS testing

by ekourege



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Testing - Freeform, let's get this bread gamers, my place to dick around with code before I horribly embarrass myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekourege/pseuds/ekourege
Summary: A test work for CSS





	1. Chapter 1

quirkless.net

DelightfulDeliah

It is definitely possible, I assure you, to practice heroism as a quirkless person. However, You’d likely be weaker than others, less popular, and it’d be at least twice as hard to get half as far.

This is compounded by the fact that most hero schools don’t admit quirkless students to their hero courses. There hasn’t been a single documented case of a quirkless individual enrolling into one. There likely won’t ever be one.

Theoretically? Yes, I think it’s possible. Realistically? No. There are just too many obstacles.

Posted 2/6 21:32 GMT+9

* * *

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> disregard this, just more work testing!

#  **A Breakdown of Mount Lady’s Debut**

**By: AllMighty826**

I think it’s important that we recognize a good debut from a bad one. A flashy debut isn’t necessarily a good one, but neither is a boring, quiet one. Personally, we all think that a new hero bursting into the scene and taking down the villain is “totally cool!”, which is fine, but the way in which that hero chooses to enter can make all the difference.

I personally witnessed Mount Lady’s debut.

I was impressed, at the time. It took me a long while to compose my exact thoughts about her, but I will say this:

Mount Lady’s debut was kind of… bad.

What stuck out to me the most was the amount of property damage Mount Lady inflicted on her surroundings. Millions of yen in property damage had already been inflicted by the villain himself, and Mount Lady chooses to disregard the way’s her quirk would conflict with her environment purely for the flashy take down. 

And it was cool! Except, it felt kind of… fake? The only way I can put it is, Mount Lady’s heart wasn’t in it. As I was watching it, I didn’t get an impression of justice or “thank god, no one else will get hurt!”. It was just… watching the end of a brawl. A one-hit takedown.

It was cool. It was flashy.

It wasn’t real.

Later, it was revealed that she’d been in the crowd, waiting for the chance to reveal herself. Kamui Woods had proven himself ineffective against the villain, there was a light “oh no!” moment, and then… Mount Lady. 

It didn’t feel like I was watching a hero, the more I think about it, watching the way Mount Lady interacted with Kamui Woods reminded me more of celebrities putting on a show. 

That’s all I have to say for now.

okay so we've got this all panned out. Cool. What now?


	3. Direct embed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gay and I like Drawing Things, so lets get the In-Work Image stuff down huh????

This is a test line.

More testing lines (blah blah blah plot)

more text more text. Smaller image from imgur!

* * *

(same test image as before!)

More text!


End file.
